The Secret Creature
by Ice Ninja Luna
Summary: The war was won, but at a cost. Join Harry, Luna, and Hermione as they leave England for a better life.


**_My sister and I made this together._**

**_Desclarmer: We don't own Harry Potter or Twilight!_**

* * *

Smoke and the smell of death were dense in the air. The bright light of spells flashed as the Light and Dark fought on. Everyone stopped when a yell sounded out, everyone turned to look. The Boy-who-lived Harry Potter, and his enemy Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort, tumbled to the ground from there fight in the air. They lay there for a moment groaning and trying to get there bearings. Harry struggled to get up his wand gripped in his hand; Tom too was getting up anger and slight fear in his eyes. Finally the both stood straight and stared at each other wait for the other to move.

"So Potter are you ready to die now?" Tom asked distain clear in his voice.

The death eaters chuckled at what their master said while the Light glared at the madman.

The grip on his wand tightened.

"To die would be another grand adventure; not that your brave enough for that Tom." was Harry's reply.

A few Light warriors smiled at the familiar words.

"Time to end this!" shouted Harry as he raised his wand to the crazy wizard.

A demented smile crossed Tom's face "Yes lets. Avada Kedavra!"

Everyone watched with bated breath as the green spell headed straight for Harry; yet the Golden boy just stared at it face blank.

"Harry!" shouted his friend's eyes wide in fear.

The spell was an inch from his face, but it stopped abruptly.

Everyone's eyes widen in shock and awe.

Tom's mouth dropped in shock.

Harry smirked as the spell started to shake then shot off back towards Tom whose eyes widen. He tried to jump out of the way but his body refused to listen. His fear mounted as the spell kept to coming towards him. A scream escaped him as he was hit in the chest with his own spell.

Voldemort fell to his knees as his slowly started to disintegrate. Harry walked over to him as Tom looked up.

"H-how? What happened? Why did it happen?" Tom gasped out.

"Because the Elder Wand won't kill its true master, and anyone who uses it against them, well the spell is sent back before it hits the target." Harry explained

"B-but I k-killed S-Severus! Th-the Wand belongs t-t-to me!" Tom argued only half his head to shoulders are still there.

Harry shook his head.

"You can ether get the wand by killing the owner or the owner can willingly give you the wand. Which Professor Snape did hours before you killed him, he gave me the wand. The only reason I didn't have it was because he gave it to me, but I threw it back at him. I didn't know at the time, but because I didn't say I give this wand or something along those lines; it still belonged to me."

Tom's glare was the last thing that was on his face as that to was disintegrated.

While Tom's followers were in shock the Light side quickly took their wands and magically bounded them.

Harry looked around the destroyed Hogwarts, his home. He let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding.

_It's over, finally over._ He thought.

"Harry!"

He turned and standing there smiling like idiots where his friends.

Hermione and Luna were holding each other up the both where battle worn with cuts and bruises

Ron had Ginny on his back their red hair looked more vivid than ever.

Fred and George where pushing each other laughing and goofing off like usual.

Neville held up the Sword of Gryfindor proudly.

Harry's own idiotic smile broke out as he started to walk to them.

Before he got there a loud roar shattered the silence.

Harry turned and just as he did he was tackled to the ground a heavy form holding him down. His friends screamed in horror.

He's vision cleared and the person that had tackled him was Fenrir Greyback he had a snarl on his face showing his fangs.

"Curse you Potter you killed my kind's ticket to a better life!" Fenrir growled into his ear.

Harry looked franticly around for his wand which was knocked from his hand.

"Let's see if the people will still love the Boy-who-lived if you're a monster like me." He threatened.

Harry cried out in pain as it felt like fire was coursing from his shoulder. He saw Fenrir get blasted off him. His vision was going faiding from black and reality at one point he saw Hermione and Luna lining over him telling him something, what he didn't know. He did blackout from the pain of fire that was coursing through his veins.

* * *

**_Please R&amp;R_**

**_Bye From Carolyn12 &amp; RRGRC_**


End file.
